


Little Dandelion

by TheEpicPineapplez



Category: Naruto
Genre: And so is Kakashi, Angst, Both are protective, Dark tags will be on here, Don't Like Don't Read, He wants to a stab a motherfucker, Heavy Petting, I'm not joking about these tags, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kushina is sweet, Minato Is Adorable, Pedophilia, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Read at Your Own Risk, SO, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Underage - Freeform, Underage Rape/Non-con, WARNING: ALL TAGS ARE HERE FOR A REASON, Yes Really, kakashi is adorable, ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-06-09 20:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19483843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEpicPineapplez/pseuds/TheEpicPineapplez
Summary: They didn't teach what to do in this situation at the Academy...





	1. Chapter 1

A loud scream made Kakashi’s heart stop. He had just gotten home and hearing a scream, which sounded like it came from Oharu, caused chills to spread throughout his entire body. Bursting through the door, he ran to where the noise came from and saw his little sister next to a body hanging from the ceiling in front of her.

“Oh Kami… Oharu!”

She was sobbing as he pulled her back and into his chest. He held her head gently, cradling it against his chest, trying to further shield her from the gruesome sight that was their father, swinging back and forth ominously, completely limp and still. His own gray eyes widened. Sadness, anger, and dread filling him, but he was too worried about Oharu to care. He carefully guided her out of the room before crouching down and putting a hand on her shoulder.

“Oharu… You remember Mr. Daichi right?”

The silver-haired girl nodded softly.

“Alright… Go to him, stay there for a while ok? I’ll get you when I can…”

Oharu shook her head, reaching out for him, the three-year-old too incoherent to speak as she pointed to the room where their dad was. After a little bit of insisting, she started pulling on his arm, as if she wanted him to go with her.

“I have to stay here for now. I promise I’ll come to get you…”

Oharu reluctantly nodded, crying softly as she hesitantly took a couple steps backward and ran. Kakashi went back to his father, eyes blank as he pulled out a kunai and cut him down, jumping back as the body landed with a thud. Solemn and grim eyes stared at the body on the ground, a low rumble of thunder accompanying the quick, illuminating flash of lightning casted a ominous shadow over their bodies.

Meanwhile, Oharu was incessantly knocking on the neighbor’s door, hair and clothes wet from the rain, mixing with tears that fell down her face. Mr. Daichi was a nice man, a friend of Oharu and Kakashi’s father. He would come over often, and his silly faces always entertained the two young children. He was much like an uncle to them. Finally, the door opened, a tired man rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand.

“Oharu? Wha-?”

“Daddy is dead,” she sobbed.

This had him on high alert.

“Sakumo? What happened? Is your brother alright? Where’s Kakashi?”

Oharu had tried to explain, but in her current condition, she wasn’t making any sense. Not many children would after finding their dead father who had hung himself. Oharu kept rambling about how she had come back from playing with her friends and how she walked in and found her father.

“Oharu,” he exclaimed, getting her attention, “Where is Kakashi?”

She sniffled, getting ahold of herself enough to respond.

“H-H-He told me to come to you…”

Daichi nodded, eyes lost in thought. He didn’t want to leave the young girl alone, but he knew he needed to go get to Kakashi as well. She kept crying for her older brother, but never would she go against an order from him. By the end of the night, authorities had taken over, and both children stayed at Mr. Daichi’s for the night.

Oharu was currently being held by Kakashi, crying in his chest, still in disbelief of everything and in shock. Kakashi would deny it forever, but he, too, shed tears with his sister. She was too busy clinging to him to notice. Both of them fell asleep like that, and Mr. Daichi had to carry them both to a guest bedroom and tuck them in.

It was this day that both Kakashi’s and Oharu’s life changed, one where they needed to fend for themselves, take care of each other, and embrace the shinobi code. Kakashi would follow the code to prevent the same ending as his father, while Oharu embraced it because he did, but neither would show any emotion about it after this.

Oharu followed her brother in secret, wanting to watch him train with his team. She followed him to a clearing with a blonde male waiting, who she assumed was his sensei. The young girl was hiding in a tree, watching from afar as two more students showed up: a brown-haired girl who looked at her brother in a way Oharu didn’t like and a black-haired boy with obnoxious orange goggles. The boy with the goggles took way longer to get there and made up a stupid excuse that he was helping an old man and that’s why he was late.

Her brother, like her, was annoyed by this, saying exactly was she was thinking: “That’s a stupid excuse… No one cares why you were late, Obito, you just always are.”

The boy- Obito- gave an indignant huff. The blonde jounin stopped it before it could turn into something, saying that they were going practice taijutsu. It was Kakashi versus Obito. The brown-haired girl and their sensei backed away to a safe distance to let the two students spar. Oharu’s eyes sparkled in excitement to watch her brother fight. She wanted to be just like her brother someday… He was always so strong and cool…

She was snapped out of her thoughts as the jounin gave the signal for them to begin. Both genin rushed at each other, but Kakashi took a more defensive stance, observing Obito as they fought. Kunai clashed together, sparks flying from the metal grinding together. She noticed Kakashi make a clone for his friend to spar with while he slipped away to attack from behind. 

Obito caught on and the fight continued. Their bodies were blurred in their battle, dodging and blocking one move after the other. Oharu would sometimes jump to a different to get a better angle on the epic battle.

Kakashi created two clones this time, slipping underground for a surprise attack. It worked, the silver-haired genin bursting through the ground as soon as his second clone was gone to land an uppercut on Obito that sent him flying back and onto the ground with a thud. Her brother gave his teammate no time to recover as he instantly jumped on top of him and held a kunai to his neck.

“And the winner is Kakashi.”

Oharu was cheering on the inside, smiling as her brother stepped away and held out his hand to help Obito up as both of them did a signal of peace.

“I know you’re there… You can come out now,” his sensei called out.

She was so startled by being caught that she fell out of the tree she was residing in and landed right in front of the jounin at his feet with an ‘oomph’.

“Ow…”

Oharu sat on her knees, rubbing her head and back, face flushed red with embarrassment and fear.

“Who the heck are you,” Obito exclaimed.

“Oharu? What are you doing here,” Kakashi asked.

“You know her,” the other boy gawked.

Her brother nodded, still staring at her through narrowed eyes.

“That’s my sister…”

“YOU HAVE A SISTER?!”

The older Hatake ignored the outburst with a roll of his eyes. The blonde jounin seemed amused as he offered a hand out to Oharu, which she gladly took as he helped her to her feet. Her head hung in shame.

“What are you doing here Oharu,” her brother asked again, sounding annoyed.

“I’m sorry… I just wanted to watch you fight… I didn’t mean to interrupt… I just- I wanted to-... I’m sorry…”

Before any of the other student’s could respond, the blonde spoke up. She swore that his smile reminded Oharu of her father.

“It’s alright. What’s your name?”

“O-Oharu…”

“Nice to meet you Oharu. I’m Minato and that’s Obito and that’s Rin. Would you like to keep watching?”

All of the children's eyes widened, the genin’s in shock while Oharu’s was of excitement. She nodded enthusiastically and Minato-sensei led her a safe distance so she could spectate. Kakashi tried to protest, but Minato shot him a look that made her brother stop. It was definitely a father 'she's staying and that's final' look. No room for debate or argument.

Oharu spent the entire time watching Kakashi, using this as a learning experience. Her admiration for her older sibling only continued to grow. He was going to be one of the best shinobi in Konoha!

The sun dipped below the clouds and Minato finally decided that they could go home. Kakashi gathered his things and sighed as he walked up to his younger sister so they could go home.

“Are you ready to go,” he asked.

She nodded and stood up, smiling happily as she skipped next to her brother. 

“I don’t like that girl… She looks at you funny,” Oharu commented with a huff.

“Who? Rin? She’s cool,” he said.

She only puffed in disagreement and Kakashi smiled under his mask, seemingly amused by his sister’s expression. Before he could comment, however, the blonde jounin called out to them, stopping the Hatake siblings in their tracks and conversation.

“Oharu! Kakashi!”

They turned around with confused faces.

“If you ever want to come by and watch again, Oharu, you’re always welcome,” Minato said.

“Really? That’s awesome! Thank you so much!”

Kakashi’s face was red with embarrassment, and he just pulled his sister away and took her home. She had returned the next day to watch again….

While Kakashi became a chunin, Oharu had just finished the Academy and made genin. Much like her elder brother, she was also top of her class, excelled at everything, and was admired by all the boys in her class whom she wanted nothing to do with.

Her teammate, Shiomi Kuno, especially seemed to flirt with her, annoying Oharu more often than not. The other boy, Hayashida Fumiyo, was more like her, quiet and reserved yet nice. She liked him. Their sensei, Kanezane Koruba, was sweet and strong, and Oharu looked up to him like she did her brother. She looked up to Kakashi like her idol, like most younger siblings did (at least that’s how it is for me… Idk how you guys are with your brothers and sisters but that’s me), wanting to desperately be like him.

He had black hair with red ends and matching dark eyes. He had an edgy vibe about him, very rock n roll, and the young Hatake dug the look. He wore a black vest and pants with matching sandals. He was skilled in taijutsu, ninjutsu, and genjutsu, and it showed on the training grounds. Koruba was always so sweet to Oharu, and she didn’t think anything of it.

Speaking of training, she was currently sparring with Kuno, the red-haired boy way too punch happy. She backflipped away and hid in a tree while he fought her clone. She examined the fight with observant eyes. She had found that she could make a beat to his moves.

3, 2, 4, 5, 3, 2, 4, 5, 8, 7, 6, 3, 2, 4, 5, 3, 2, 4, 5, 8, 7, 6…

When her clone was defeated, Oharu jumped down from the tree and disappeared into the ground, creating another clone for him to spar with. She used the vibrations to track him, waiting until her clone was beaten to emerge from the ground and land an uppercut to his face that sent him tumbling to the ground. The silver-haired girl gave him no time to recover, pinning him beneath her as she held a kunai against his neck.

“Oharu is the winner. Good job you two,” Koruba-sensei praised.

She got up and held her hand out to help him up. Kuno took it, his face flushed red as she pulled him to his feet and gave him the peace signal.

“You sure know how to pack a punch,” he complimented.

“Yea…Thanks.”

“It’s getting late. So let’s call it a day.”

The three students nodded, but Oharu sighed. It would still be a while before Kakashi got here, and she really didn’t want to go back home alone. Kuno and Fumiyo left almost immediately, leaving her alone with Koruba.

“Is your brother gonna walk with you today?”

She shrugged, gathering her stuff. When she turned around, Koruba was right in front of her, causing her to gasp and stumble backward into a tree. There was one hand on either side of her head, pinning the girl in her place. Her breath quickened as he smirked and leaned forward.

“K-K-Koruba-sensei,” she stuttered.

He closed the distance between them, pressing his lips against her mask, kissing her through the cloth. Oharu was stunned, frozen in shock as she stood there, trying to process what was happening. He moaned quietly, large hands cupping her face. The young genin had forgotten how to breathe, her face flushed red. The black-haired male broke the kiss, staring at her, purring at her expression.

“See you tomorrow Oharu,” he crooned.

Horrified, Oharu ran away. She didn’t stop running, even as she got to the door, knocking into her brother as she landed on the ground with a thud, breathing heavily.

“Whoa! Sis, calm down! Calm down! Hey, look at me!”

She blinked rapidly with Kakashi’s hands on her shoulders as he looked at her with concern. She wrapped her arms around him, pressing her face against his chest.

“Oharu… You’re scaring me… What’s wrong? What happened?”

Oharu just shook her head, holding him tighter. To be honest, she wasn’t quite sure herself.

“P-p-please… Just… Just don’t leave me alone…”

Her brother nodded, holding her until she calmed down, trying to figure out what happened to make her like this in the first place. Once she finally caught her breath and calmed down, Kakashi and Oharu went inside, moving on as if nothing had happened. Little to the younger Hatake’s knowledge, today was just the beginning…

Things had only begun to escalate after that day. Koruba would discreetly touch her during training, letting his hands linger too long on her skin, sometimes fingering her after training. Oharu didn’t know what to do about anything anymore…

Kakashi didn’t know anything. He didn’t know why his sister was suddenly becoming more and more clingy… Nor did he know why she seemed more quiet and timid with each passing day. It was bugging him, but he wasn’t one to pry into her life. She usually told him everything.

Muffled noises stirred Kakashi from his sleep. It took a second for his brain to figure out what the noise was, and he finally realized it was someone crying and sobbing. His confusion morphed into worry as he got up and walked to investigate the noises that were coming from his sister’s room. He opened the door to see her thrashing in her sleep, making sobs and whimpers of protest, seeming to try and fight something in her dreams.

Oharu became more and more distressed as time went on, and Kakashi wondered what she could be dreaming about that was so upsetting. Was she dreaming about their father or something else entirely? Either way, he went up to her, softly shaking her shoulder.

“Ru… Ru, it’s just a dream. It’s not real… You have to wake up… Wake up, Ru… It’s a dream…”

He kept trying to wake her, raising his voice ever so slightly each time until she finally opened her, gasping and in a state of complete panic. Oharu was breathing heavily, struggling to breathe.

“It’s alright! Hey, calm down! It’s ok… You’re safe…”

She rapidly blinked her gray eyes, pieces slowly clicking into place as she realized who was talking to her.

“Ka-Ka-Kakashi?”

He nodded, and she started sobbing harder, wrapping her arms around her brother and crying in his chest.

“It was a dream, Ru… You’re safe…”

“B-B-But it felt so r-real… A-a-and it hap-p-pened..”

He didn’t question it as he just let her cry it out until she was limp in his arms. Once she cried herself back to sleep, Kakashi tucked his sister back in, concerned as to what was causing her strange behavior, and just wanting his sister to be happy.

Kakashi went back to his room but was unable to sleep for the rest of the night. They both woke up to go to their teams the next morning, but something was seriously bothering Oharu as she seemed to not want to leave. She dragged on her routine and was silent the entire walk. When they were about to split up, Oharu became upset.

“C-can I just go with you,” she asked timidly.

“Oharu, you have to go train too…”

“But I-,” Oharu cut herself off.

She looked at the ground, indecision, and uncertainty in those gray eyes before nodding in defeat. Kakashi frowned.

“What’s wrong? You’ve been acting strange lately…”

“It’s nothing…”

With that, she left to go her separate way, leaving Kakashi confused and concerned. There was no conviction in her words, and it just helped to confirm his suspicions that something was going on... Maybe something happened during training… At any rate, Kakashi didn’t have time to ask about and decided he would question her when they met back up later as he went to go see Minato-sensei and his team.

Oharu was supposed to meet up with Kakashi after training so they could walk home together, but Koruba seemed to have other plans as he pinned her back against a tree. Silver locks fell in her face, her bangs sticking to her skin as she breathed heavily through her mask.

Large hands grabbed the corners of her mask, and she gasped, taking hold of Koruba-sensei’s wrist with both hands, her eyes wide. He shushed her, pulling it down gently to reveal the face she kept hidden underneath. He kissed her passionately, swiping his tongue against her stubbornly closed mouth, biting her bottom lip until she gasped and allowed his tongue to slip inside.

Oharu attempted to punch him, but Koruba was fast, catching her wrist and twisting it, flipping her so her face was pressed against the tree, her arm twisted behind her back painfully. He pulled her from the tree and threw her to the ground roughly, making her head to spin as it slammed against the ground. Pain exploded through her head, throbbing violently. His hands trailed up and down her waist as he moved from her lips to her neck.

She thrashed under him, and Koruba seemed to have lost patience as he began punching Oharu in the face. She attempted to fight back, but all she got was more bruises and wounds and served to tire herself out until she was pliant for the man.

“K-K-Koruba-sensei… Please stop… I have to meet Kakashi soon. He’ll wonder where I am and-”

“He can wait,” Koruba said nonchalantly.

She tried to hold back her tears but was failing as a hand drifted into her pants. She shook her head, squirming to get away, but a strong hand on her hip held her still, causing her to cry out. His hand rubbed her clit through her panties and she whined, hands pressing against his chest. Her gray eyes dilated with arousal, terrified by the pleasure swirling in her belly.

“Feels good huh? Ya like that?”

She shook her head, whimpering quietly. Koruba’s fingers slid into her panties, pushing a finger inside of her, causing Oharu to yelp and thrash beneath him.

“Just relax my little dandelion... Just breathe,” he cooed.

“S-s-stop… Please… Please stop…”

Skilled fingers curled upward and her vision blanked out as white-hot pleasure coursed through her veins. He continued to stroke her clit while fingering her, stretching her slowly, hitting a spot inside her so expertly, she saw stars. The younger Hatake hated how her body responded to this unwanted pleasure. Koruba tugged her pants and panties down with one pull, the clothes pooling at her ankles. Then, he continued his pleasurable assualt.

He let out a low moan, crouching between her legs and throwing them over his shoulders. She clawed the ground, trying to pull away, but he held her in place and forced the silver-haired genin to endure this pleasurable torture as he licked up and down her core, sucking on her clit as she whimpered pathetically.

Oharu was panting as he continued to lick and swirl his tongue around her clit, bringing her closer and closer to the edge. Koruba-sensei pushed two fingers inside her, stretching her as he pressed against that torturously sweet spot inside her. He was eating her like a starved animal, moaning at her taste.

With each stroke of his fingers inside of her and lick against her clit, Oharu felt the coil the in her stomach wound up tighter and tighter, like a balloon threatening to break. The small girl was determined for this *not* to happen. In a last act of defience, she brought the palm of her hand up to her face and bit down as hard as she could, pain exploding from her hand as she ripped through the skin with her teeth, tasting the metallic tang of blood and flesh on tongue. Tears fell down her face as she let out a muffled scream.

Koruba stared at her in shock, fingers stilling inside of her as he pulled back. He had never seen anybody hurt themselves to stop from cumming… She was panting heavily, her hand weakly falling back down, smearing the blood on her face and painting her teeth red. It was a gory sight… 

His shock faded into awe, stroking her face tenderly as she struggled to breathe while she cried. Truly, this girl was a masterpiece… He wanted to keep her forever and never let her go…

“Incredible…”

He went back to his assualt, licking and fingering her as if his life depended on it. She was thrashing, but he held her still with a strong grip on her hips, which she was sure there would be bruises. She was about to bring her hand back up, but Koruba caught on and pinned both of her hands in one. It felt like the small bones in her wrists were being crushed from that vice grip. 

With no way to distract herself, the pleasure kept building, and again that coil returned. She tried desperately to fight off the arousal, but it of no use. She sobbed as she came, feeling so humiliated, dirty, and violated. He sat back up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand before kissing her roughly, making Oharu taste herself on his tongue.

“You taste so sweet…,” Koruba smirked devilishly, sliding three fingers inside of her.

She yelped at the stretch. The silver-haired genin wanted to die she felt so gross. How could she let this happen? Oharu felt exposed on the inside and out. Both ninja were too caught up in what was happening to notice the older Hatake.

“Oharu? Where are you? Are you he-....”

Kakashi froze, eyes widening at the sight of his sister under her sensei, half-naked, sobbing and crying uncontrollably. He had gotten worried when she didn’t meet up with him, now he knew why… Gray eyes darkened menacingly with fury, fists clenched in rage.

“GET THE HELL OFF OF MY SISTER YOU CREEP!!”

The older sibling darted over to them, kunai in hand, ready to stab the shit out of Koruba. Oharu was sobbing, partially happy her brother was here but terrified that he was here to see her in such a compromising position. Koruba shushed her, kissing her one last time before vanishing, leaving Kakashi even more enraged that he didn’t get to stab the man. That rage dissipated into concern and worry.

Oharu heard a familiar voice calling her name, but she was too lost in thought and sobs to hear fully. Two strong arms pulled her into a familiar chest, a scent so comforting, a slight trace of dog that was so Kakashi… She held onto him, so tired, so violated, so ashamed, so exhausted… It didn’t take long for impenetrable darkness to take over as she fell limp in his arms.

“Oharu? Oharu? Hey! Wake up! C’mon wake up… You can’t go to sleep,” Kakashi said, lightly shaking her shoulders, cursing w.hen she didn’t respond.

He cursed when the hand that he had used to cradle her head had come back with blood. He also noticed the bite mark on her hand and knew she probably needed stitches. He picked her up, carrying her piggy-back style through the city. She whimpered at the jostling and Kakashi apologized but didn’t stop running until he finally stopped in front of a house, quickly making his way to the door. He just prayed they were still awake as he incessantly knocked on the door. Finally, the door opened to reveal his sensei standing in the doorway, gazing down at him confused.

“Kakashi? What are you-”

The silver-haired boy pushed his way inside, still too pumped on adrenaline to answer. Minato’s eyes widened when he saw Kakashi carrying his little sister on his back.

“I’m sorry sensei, but I need your help,” he said urgently.

“What happened,” the blonde asked, “Is she alright?”

Kakashi set his sister down on the couch, shushing her as she whimpered and slightly squirmed when he was pulling away. Even Minato was concerned now. 

“I didn’t know where else to go… I just came back and he was on top of her and she was- he- I just-”

“Slow down Kakashi… Tell me what happened.”

The older sibling took a deep breath, trying to sort out his words. Minato came over to the two children and that’s when his girlfriend entered the room, just as confused as Minato by the current situation.

“Minato? Kakashi? What’s going on?”

“Can we stay here for the night? Please? Just for the night? I don’t know-”

“Of course Kakashi. You’re always welcome here, but what’s going on?”

Kakashi glanced at Oharu, who was unconscious on the couch. With a deep breath, he began to tell the two adults what he saw Koruba doing to his sister and how he didn't know what to do or where to go. 

“Oharu was supposed to meet me after we were done training… She was late, and I didn’t think too much of it at first, but it got later and later… I went to go look for her and…,” his eyes shut tightly, taking a deep, shaky breath, tears threatening to fall as he continued, “He was on top of her… She was crying and naked and hurt and I wanted to help her and I tried to stop him but I was too slow and he got away and I don’t know what to do and I-I-I…”

He spoke at a mile a minute, and it the two adults had a hard time deciphering his words, but they managed. Kushina and Minato were mortified by the story, faces pale before shifting into burning rage. Kakashi was crying now too, mostly because he was disappointed in himself for letting his sister go through that. 

“Why don’t you go check on Oharu while I get the guest room ready? Ok, sweetie,” Kushina said with the gentlest voice she could muster.

He wiped at his eyes and nodded, going kneel next to his younger sibling. She whimpered and let out a broken sob, and that’s when Minato came over with a med-kit. It was about this time that Oharu decided to inconveniently wake up. She blinked open her eyes and they widened when she was unsure of where she was.

She instantly started thrashing, brain screaming for her to get away, still thinking it was in danger. Kakashi grabbed his sister’s flailing wrists, getting hit multiple times in the face and kicked in the stomach to try and calm her incessant thrashing.

“LET ME GO! DON’T TOUCH ME! GET OFF! GET OFF-!!”

“OHARU IT’S ME,” he yelled over her, causing her to slowly stop moving and open her eyes, “It’s me... “

“Ka-Kashi,” she asked, her voice breaking.

“It’s me… You’re safe…”

She sobbed, her face burning in shame, hiding into her brother’s chest, almost as if she could vanish into him and disappear from this world. Every sob hurt her head, only making her cry harder, thus making the back of her head throb harder. It was so tender and stung with every passing moment. She felt so disgusting, and that’s what made her shudder and look over to the blonde, lowering her head, hair falling in her face, shielding her from the pity she didn’t want to see.

“Hey sweetie, would you mind if I-”

“I just want to go home and shower… Please… I just want to shower…,” Oharu’s voice was low as she tried to mask her current emotions as she spoke.

Her arms wrapped around herself in a self-hug, suddenly feeling too self-conscious in this room. She had never felt so dirty… Oharu could still feel his hands on her skin; she would do anything for a shower. Eventually, they conceded and said they couldn't go back to their house, but she could shower here. That and directions and the promise of clean clothes (Kushina’s), was all Oharu needed to take off running. He even said they had spare toothbrushes for the two kids.

She slammed the door behind her, locking it and stripping out of her clothes and looking in the mirror. From training and fighting Koruba, her body was basically just a pallet of colors: bruises and cuts, blue and black from head to toe. Oharu winced as she tentatively brought a hand to the back of her head, hissing in pain when she touched the tender spot, pulling away to see some blood on her fingertips.

Sobbing, she turned the water as hot as it could go and stepped into the spray, loving the scorching burn of the water boiling her skin. She let herself soak for a second before getting the shampoo and scrubbing her scalp, yelping when she rubbed the wound on the back of her head but refusing to stop. The soap burned the wound on her hand, her whole body tensing up from the pain. It stung so much, but she still felt so dirty. The water had run red by constant scratching at her skin, washing her hair five times before deeming it alright and scrubbing her skin raw, opening some more wounds and even making more by the incessant scrubbing.

She washed her skin ten times and still felt filthy, but decided she was clean enough. Oharu grabbed the towel, shocked to see it was still the same color and not completely black when she finished drying herself. She slipped on the clothes Minato had given her. They were way too big, definitely women-size clothes, but it was so nice to have clean clothes on instead of the ragged and ripped disgusting outfit she was wearing earlier.

Even after the shower and fresh clothes, she felt so gross on the inside, could still feel hands on her skin, touching her inappropriately. She brushed her teeth for five minutes, but still had a disgusting taste in her mouth. She gathered up her dirty clothes. Oharu took a shaky breath, hand hovering over the doorknob, wishing she had her mask to hide her face. So many of her wounds were on display, and without her mask to hide her emotions, she felt even more exposed. Knowing she couldn’t hide her brother’s sensei’s bathroom forever, she turned the knob and opened the door.

Oharu only took two steps before suddenly, everything went out of focus and she collapsed on the ground, everything black and dark. She knew she was on the ground, but she couldn’t get her body to respond. When she came to, just seconds later, she was on her back. Kakashi, Kushina, and Minato-sensei were hovering over her with concern.

“Are you alright honey,” Kushina asked worriedly.

Oharu nodded silently.

“Just got dizzy…”

“Maybe we should take you to a hospi-”

“NO! NONONONONO! No… No hospitals... “

Minato and Kushina smiled softly, helping her up as they shushed her, saying she didn’t have to go if she didn’t want to. Oharu reached out to Kakashi, taking his hand in hers, squeezing it for comfort. He squeezed back, to which Oharu was thankful as the two adults led her into the living room and sat her on the chair.

She never let go of Kakashi, using him to keep her grounded as Minato looked over her wounds, finishing with the one on her head and hand. By then she had drifted off, slumping in the chair from exhaustion, loosely holding Kakashi’s hand. Her older brother was doing no better, eyes hazy and drooping sleepily. They were both tired and exhausted. Kushina picked up Oharu while Minato got Kakashi. The small girl whimpered slightly as she was separated from her brother, but relaxed at the soft shushing of Kushina’s gentle voice.

They carried the two kids into the guest bedroom, tucking them in the comfortable bed. Oharu instantly cuddled next to Kakashi, both of them asleep immediately. Minato and Kushina kissed their foreheads, smiling lovingly down at the two young nin before glancing at each other in agreement that it was time to kick some ass and get revenge.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be a one-shot, but I had so many ideas that I had to do this.

Oharu didn't wake up until late the next day, and Kakashi decided to skip training in favor of staying by his sister’s side. They were heading back to their house to get some of their things. Until everything was sorted out, the two adults suggested it would be best if they stayed at their house. 

All Kakashi knew was that refused to leave her… Especially after what he overheard Minato say Kushina last night…

The door slammed closed, a furious Minato storming inside, pacing back and forth in the living room. Kakashi woke up from the loud noise and carefully got up so as not to disturb his sister. He made his way out of the guest room and hid behind the wall, peeking over to see his sensei fuming. Kushina was trying to calm her boyfriend. He had never seen his sensei so mad, and even the young chunin was terrified he might bring the whole house down.

“Honey, what happened? You need to calm down, the kids are still asleep…”

“That son of a bitch got away! I can’t believe it… He’s still a sly bastard…,” the blonde huffed, rubbing his face.

Kushina guided him to the couch, rubbing his shoulders soothingly.

“It’s alright. He may have gotten away this time, but he can’t escape the fastest man alive,” she told him.

He rested his head on her shoulder, while she gently cradled it, both of them determined not to give up.

While that pedophile was still out there, Kakashi would NOT leave Oharu’s side. They walked side by side in silence. His sister kept glancing over her shoulder, eyes darting everywhere. Her body was tense and on guard. He sighed sympathetically, putting his hand on her shoulder for comfort, not missing the way she jumped and flinched back before relaxing and realizing it was just her brother.

“Don’t worry, Oharu… I’ll protect you…,” he promised. (hehe… Nope… I mean uhh… Back to story >:D)

She smiled and nodded, but out of nowhere, someone appeared in front of them in a poof. Both siblings stumbled backward, Kakashi pushing his sister behind him, a kunai at ready instantly. Koruba stood in front of the two kids, eyes angry and clearly upset.

“You told them about me? You little fucking whore… I will make you regret this…”

“You’re not going to touch her, you creep,” Kakashi growled.

Koruba slammed his hands on the ground, creating a cage around Oharu, who could only watch as her brother fought her sensei. Kakashi didn’t seem fazed, but his sister was terrified for him. 

The black and red-haired jounin fought Kakashi, barely breaking a sweat as he blocked the young chunin’s moves. It didn’t take long for her brother to realize how screwed he was when a hard kick landed against his abdomen, sending him flying to the ground. Koruba-sensei was immediately on top of the older Hatake, beating him ruthlessly.

“KAKASHI!!! SENSEI PLEASE STOP!! STOP PLEASE!!! STOP IIITTT!! LEAVE HIM ALONE!! STOP,” she screamed, crying profusely.

He ignored the frantic girl, as though he didn’t hear her, or as if she didn’t say anything at all… Her words meant nothing, could do nothing… She was nothing. It was because of her and her voice that Kakashi was being beaten. Oharu was too weak to save her brother from the mess she created. It was all her fault.

She collapsed on her knees, sobbing violently, unable to take her eyes away from Koruba harshly beating her brother. He was trying to protect himself to no avail... Oharu did a couple of hand signs before taking a deep breath and spitting at Koruba.

“Water Style: Water-bullet jutsu!”

The bullet-like projectile hit him right under the eye, causing him to curse and stumble backward. This allowed Kakashi to kick him off and away. He was panting heavily, completely battered, but refusing to give up. 

“This isn’t over Oharu… Remember this…”

With that, the cage and Koruba disappeared. Oharu ran over to Kakashi and helped him up.

“Are you alright,” she asked worriedly.

“Mm’ fine… Let’s just… get back…,” he breathed out.

The younger sibling let Kakashi lean on her as they walked back. 

“Kakashi?”

“Hmm?”

“I’m sorry,” she said.

Oharu vowed, here and now, that no one would pay for her mistakes… She wouldn’t let Kakashi get hurt because of her voice… From now on, she would be silent, yes… That was the only way... The only way she could ensure this wouldn’t happen. If she didn’t talk, then no one would get hurt. She helped Kakashi the entire way home and guided him to the couch where she eased him down and then got a medical kit and began patching him up.

“I can do it myself Ru,” Kakashi grunts.

She scoffed and continued. Once she was finished, he thanked her and she nodded. Kakashi was already catching on as she silently slipped away to gather her things. He finished faster than her and leaned against the doorway with his arms crossed as he watched and waited.

“It’s not your fault… None of this is,” he said, “I’m here for you no matter what.”

She froze for a second, eyes trailing to the ground before going back to packing. She grabbed her baby blanket and put in her backpack then made sure she had everything before slinging it over her shoulders. Neither of the siblings had too much. All of their belongings could fit in one or two bags. They didn’t really need anything. Not that they could afford much anyway...

The two siblings made their way back in silence. Kakashi was still a little concerned about how quiet Oharu was, but he didn’t think much of it since she had been through a lot. His sister was strong, and he believed it was a phase she would overcome... The silver-haired chunin knocked on the door. It didn’t take long for Kushina to open the door and welcome the two kids back in. Kakashi immediately told the red-haired woman what happened while Oharu silently snuck away to the guest bedroom. 

She didn’t stay to listen, just quietly unpacking. She let her thoughts wander to Fumiyo and Kuno. She wondered how her teammates were… Hopefully, they were alright. There was no way the two idiots could manage to screw up too badly… Not like she could…

Never again… Never again would she hurt Kakashi. She wouldn’t have to have others fight her battle. She would fight them herself. She would not speak and she would not let anyone pay for her mistakes… It should’ve been her that Koruba had beat up… She should’ve been the one who fought him, but she was weak. She had gotten Kakashi involved and he paid the price.

Oharu had never felt so ashamed….

___________

Because of all of the claims against Koruba, Oharu, Fumiyo, and Kuno had been assigned to another sensei. She sat next to Fumiyo and Kuno while they waited for their new teacher.

“What happened to Koruba?”

“Maybe it was a mission… Stuff happens Kuno,” Fumiyo guessed.

“Maybe he’s out saving the world! Koruba-sensei is so cool,” Kuno said, “What do think happened Oharu?”

How could she tell them that she was the reason Koruba was no longer here? How could she ruin their admirable view of him? How could she break her vow? No. It was better for them to keep the illusion that Koruba was just a cutting edge, amazing, talented teacher who was out on a dangerous mission somewhere. It was safer… Better. This was her burden to shoulder, no one else's… 

‘Protect my friends and complete my mission…’

She just curled into herself and looked away, refusing to answer. Luckily, she was saved by their new sensei showing up. He had brown hair and chocolate eyes and seemed to be brighter and less edgy than Koruba had been. 

“Hello. My name is Masako Kijiro. I’ll be your new sensei from on. Would you guys mind introducing and telling me a little bit about yourselves?”

Kuno was the first to speak, spouting how he was going to be the best ninja in the village. Oharu wasn’t too sure about that… Fumiyo went next, just saying how he wanted to make the shinobi world better. How naive of him… Still, it was better than Kuno’s obnoxious claim. It was her turn, but she didn’t say a word. Oharu just stared at the ground in silence. 

Her teammates nudged her, saying how it was her turn, their eyebrows furrowing when she still refused to respond. Sure, she had always been a little more distant, but she would’ve at least said her name… But she just stayed quiet, refusing to speak… She had made a vow…

“Umm… Her name is Hatake Oharu… I don’t know why she’s acting weird,” Kuno explained.

Fumiyo just gazed at her in concern, knowing something was wrong, but not wanting to pry. Oharu didn’t even look at her teammate. 

“Well...It’s nice to meet all of you. I’d like to know your talents, so why don’t we start with taijutsu? Fumiyo against Oharu?”

She just stood taking her stance across from the black-haired boy who seemed to be scared to fight her. Rightfully so… He, unlike Kuno, was more aware of her skill. He was cautious, waiting for her to take the first strike. Oharu did a few hand signs and created a couple of clones while she jumped into a tree behind him. 

She watched, sitting on the branch as she observed him. He tried to stay away from her clones, using them the same she did: for information. He wanted to know as much of her fighting style as he blocked every punch. Once he was sure he understood, wrongly, of course, he fought back, quickly poofing them away. Oharu did another succession of hand signs, creating a bubble around him, cutting off his oxygen. He gasped and struggled to breathe as he desperately tried to pop the bubble. Unfortunately, it wasn’t that easy. It was thick and pliable, bending, but not breaking at his touch.

Oharu jumped down and walked forward, her silver locks blowing in her face as she watched him sink to his knees before tapping on the ground on rapidly in defeat as he fell on his side. After a few moments, she released the jutsu and watched him gasp for air. He coughed and sputtered, struggling to regain his breath. She waited for a moment as he pushed himself on his hands and knees before holding out a hand for him. 

He slowly took it. His grip was shaky and weak and Oharu was scared she might’ve gone overboard with it. She knelt down, eyes filled with concern as she rested one of her hands on his shoulder.

“I’m fine,” he rasped.

She nodded and then pulled him up, keeping him steady with her hands on his shoulders. Eventually, he caught his breath and regained his balance. Kijiro announced her the winner, but she didn’t care in the slightest. None of it mattered… Absolutely nothing…

_____________

Kakashi hurried to get to his sister once his training was done. Minato accompanied him on his way to Oharu. He had been reluctant to let her go, not wanting to her leave her side, but Oharu had touched his shoulder and side-hugged him. She hadn’t hugged him since their father died… It was what made Kakashi reconsider. She still hadn’t spoken to him, and it was breaking him further and further each day. Her last words to him had been “I’m sorry”... What could be worse than that? Knowing that his sister blamed herself for everything… Knowing that she was suffering alone. It was awful and he didn’t know what to do.

She was just sitting on the ground, knees held and curled against her chest. Her gray eyes were distant, staring into nothing, void of all emotion or conscious. The older Hatake frowned at that as he approached his little sister. Oharu looked up at him and silently stood.

“You ready?”

She nodded and kept her hands shoved in her pockets as she kept her focus on the ground. The tense silence in the air was tangible, able to be felt with every breath, every quiet step. 

“How was training today Ru,” Minato asked to try to lighten the mood.

Oharu just shrugged, lost in thought about how she was ruining a jounin’s life… A talented one at that. If Minato-sensei caught him, his career would be ruined and Konoha would be out an irreplaceable jounin… This was horrible… All she did was ruin things… Ruin lives… If only she had been smarter, just did what Koruba wanted, then Konoha could be safer and Kakashi wouldn’t have gotten hurt and Minato and Kushina wouldn’t have the burden of taking care of the two siblings.

“What’s wrong,” Kakashi piped up.

Damn him and knowing her cues and being caring and making her feel even more guilty about not talking… She clenched her fists and shut her eyes tightly. It was taking everything in her power not to break the vow, but she resisted the powerful urge. She had to be strong… 

“Sensei, you go ahead. We’ll catch up…,” her brother told the jounin.

The blonde stopped, eyebrows furrowing in confusion and then hesitance, clearly remembering how Koruba jumped them.

“We’ll be fine. I promise we’ll be right behind you.”

“You better be. I’ll be waiting. Take one of my kunai. You know what to do if you’re in trouble. You take one too Oharu,” Minato instructed, handing the two siblings some of his kunai.

Both of the Hatake took the weapons, but only one said thank you. The younger sibling only stared at the kunai before looking up at Minato who seemed to understand. After that, the two got a taste of just how fast Minato was when he poofed away, leaving them both shocked by his disappearance. Once he was gone, Kakashi turned to his sister.

“Oharu, please talk to me… Say something…. Please…”

Oh, Kami… He was begging… Her emotionless, eternally bored, publically perverted brother was *begging*. She shook her head, keeping her gaze lowered on the ground because she was unsure if she’d be able to stay quiet if she saw his face. Kakashi was deeply concerned for her. Those bright eyes were lifeless now, devoid of all emotion: dark and empty. Oharu was a completely different person now…

“I just want my sister back…”

That got to the younger Hatake. Unable to handle this, she ran. Oharu could hear Kakashi yelling after her, but knew that it was useless. He could only watch as her silvery hair trailed behind her and glowed before disappearing.

Oharu didn’t look where she was going, just let her feet carry her through the streets. She felt horrible, but she couldn’t break the vow. It was like her entire world was crumbling down, and she had no idea what to do about it. She kept running and running, as she would always do.

The world around her blurred, blood roaring in her ears. Suddenly, she bumped into something, causes her to fall back and onto her butt with a thud. Oharu had to rapidly blink her eyes to clear her foggy vision to finally see that she had bumped into a human. Half of his face was covered with bandages along with a cast on his arm.

He looked down at her with a squinted eye, sending chills throughout her body. There was something insanely off about him, but Oharu couldn’t place it. She was frozen in place. There was something about this man, something dark… Something terrifying. The younger Hatake blinked as he held out a hand for the silver-haired girl. 

“It’s dangerous for such a young girl to be out alone so late…,” he said.

A bad feeling swirled in her chest, one that told her that this man was dangerous and not to be trusted, and she wasn’t willing to risk anything after a comment like that. She slowly took it before springing up and twisting his wrist behind his back. She maneuvered around him and kicked him down before running away, leaving the man completely stunned and impressed and with an idea for a new recruit. 

_________

Oharu had made chunin when Kakashi made jounin the day after. She had given him a bracelet her father gave her. It was supposed to be for protection and good luck. At first, Kakashi had tried to refuse, but Oharu didn’t take no for an answer. He had gone a mission soon after and the younger Hatake hoped he was alright.

After that, the Hokage had personally summoned Oharu to his office. She was worried, but she knew she had nothing to worry about… Hopefully… Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and saw the Hokage sitting at his desk and that same strange man she had run into that one night. She was instantly on guard. Did he call her here because she attacked him? It wasn’t her fault he was so creepy looking and weird. 

“Oharu, this is Danzo. He is one of the village elders. He recommended you for ANBU,” the Third explained.

She stood still, unsure of what to do. Danzo was looking at her with squinted eyes as though he was observing her. Clearly, he was confused by her silence. Oharu returned his gaze by studying him through narrowed eyes. She still didn’t trust him.

“This is completely your decision. I know it’s all a little sudden. The missions you will go on will be very dangerous and I know you’re still young and only a chunin.”

Oharu thought for a moment and then saw some paper and pen on his desk. She pointed to it and made a small gesture to ask if she could write. The Third motioned for her to go ahead.

‘Do I have to make a decision now,’ she wrote.

She showed the small slip of paper to both of them. 

“Of course not. You can think it over,” Hiruzen said.

Oharu nodded before taking the paper again.

‘Can I talk to you,’ she handed it to the Hokage who nodded before she showed it to Danzo.

Of course, she didn’t need to show what she wrote to the Elder, but she thought it would be courteous that he knew what she wrote so he didn’t get any ideas. The creepy man soon left and she was left alone with the Hokage. 

‘What do you think I should do?’

He read it and then rested his chin on his knuckles as though in deep thought and consideration which she appreciated. 

“I think you’re skilled enough to do it and should consider it. Maybe consult your brother and Minato.”

Oharu nodded, taking in his words. She viewed the Hokage kind of like as wise grandpa she didn’t get to see much or communicate with. He was also one of the few people who knew about Koruba-sensei and was in the process of trying to find him. She was happy that he didn’t bring it up as she bowed and took her leave.

________________

When Kakashi got back from his mission, he was absolutely crushed, and it broke Oharu’s heart. Much like her, he became distant and quiet. She was unsure of how to help him with the death of his teammate, but she had told him of how she was asked to join ANBU, in writing of course. He seemed hesitant and told her that he would support her no matter what before going to visit his Obito’s grave.

With her brother’s approval, she had decided to join at the age of eight. She picked up her gear and mask and met her new teammates who went by the names Tinker: an eccentric woman with a frog mask, and Blitz: a red-haired man who tall and strong. Oharu was pretty sure they thought little of her due to her age and the fact that she didn’t speak, but they got over it. In fact, her not talking didn’t affect how they operated as a team.

Her nickname was given a week into being ANBU. They dubbed her as Ghost. Oharu, Blitz, and Tinker were tasked to go spy on a group on ninja in Suna who was suspected to be a threat to Konoha. The suspicions turned out to be correct as they had begun to plan an attack on the village. After that, their mission had changed from surveillance to assassination, and that was how her name came to be.

The speed at which she killed the Suna shinobi was unbelievable and all that they were able to see was a quick flash of silver hair before they met their doom. Sometimes, they would see nothing at all, and she would disappear without a sound or trace, leaving the Suna nin wondering why the shinobi just a few feet away had died before they too perished. 

Her comrades had been shocked by her efficiency and they had returned with news of their success. She trained with Kakashi every day, and their matches would become more and more deadly. She had never beaten her brother but she would never give up. With a kunai in her hand, she rushed her brother. Oharu gave him no time to weave signs or fight back, all he could do was stay on defense. Her speed and skill had excelled considerably since she joined and it even his new Sharingan couldn’t fully keep up with her. 

She knew she would never win if she didn’t set out to kill, so she fought like her life depended on it. A new tactic she used was to think of someone she hated or feared, so she replaced Kakashi with Koruba, and the feeling she got for being able to fight back was amazing. Kunai clashed together in a beautiful explosion of sparks as the Hatake siblings went all out. They matched one another strike for strike, dodge for dodge, and sign for sign. Eventually, Oharu managed to overwhelm him and kicked his feet out from under him. Finally, after all the pain her former sensei had caused her, she’d finally be able to sleep peacefully. By now, she had completely forgotten that she was fighting her brother as she lifted the kunai and-

“OHARU STOP!!!!”

An arm grabbed her wrist and she blinked rapidly to see her brother underneath her with his hands up to protect his face. She was just about to kill her brother… Minato gently took the kunai from her hand as her eyes widened in shock. A small broken whimper fell from her lips. What the hell was wrong with her? Overtaken by all of the emotion that hit her like a freight train, she ran, not knowing what to do anymore.

_______________________

She took a mission the following day, one that involved the assassination of a group of shinobi starting their own little rebellion in Kirigakure. As usual, she completed the mission with efficiency, leaving no trace of her behind and no survivors either… The viscous fluid sticking to her skin was normal now, something that was to be expected. 

Oharu stared at the lifeless body at her feet. How pitiful…Life...Death… Both of them were mysterious, so different and intertwined. Life is so fleeting, can end in a flash… Was death the same? Or did it last forever? 

‘What’s it like...Tosan…?’

She clenched her kunai before turning and leaving the bodies behind. She had to get back Konoha… The young ANBU let her thoughts drift to her father, wondering where she would be if he was alive… 

‘Did you think about what would happen? You hurt Kakashi, Tosan… You burdened him with me… He never got to be a child… I will never forgive you…’

Lost in her thoughts, she didn’t sense that someone was following her until a man burst through the trees and planted a foot on her back and brought her to the ground. His foot left her back at the moment as she landed with a thud.

‘There’s no way… I was sure I killed them all…’

A cloud of dust arose in the area from the impact and she sensed someone in the trees and threw her kunai at the stranger forcing them to reveal themselves.

“Your aim has become impeccable my little dandelion…”

That voice… She tensed, quickly taking a defensive stance as Koruba came out from the trees. She narrowed her eyes, sure he could feel her glare through her ANBU mask. He smirked and crossed his arms.

“Nothing to say?”

Oharu instantly rushed him, throwing kunai at her former sensei. The two engaged in a long battle, starting with Koruba beating Oharu to a pulp. She eventually gave in to the rage flooding her veins and found a strength she didn’t know she had as she did a flurry of hand signs and bombarded with him her ninjutsu, coupling it with her taijutsu, it wasn’t long until he was overwhelmed, but she didn’t stop there…

No… For two years this man was the source of her pain… He had taken her voice. He had taken her pride. He had taken her security. He had taken her happiness. He had taken her team. He had taken her trust. He had taken everything… He was going to pay.   
She beat him bloody before continuously stabbing him in the face, mutilating the upper half of him beyond recognition. After that, she stood and stared down at her former teacher. There was something freeing in the sight of him lying there, his blood staining the ground. Everything he had stolen…

“That was for my brother,” she hissed at him.

With that she made her way back, sobbing the entire way home. 

___________

When Oharu came back, Kakashi could instantly feel something was wrong with his sister. It was clear something huge had happened.

“Welcome back Oharu,” Minato said.

She silently walked over to Minato-sensei and Kakashi and then dropped a bloody kunai in front of them, followed by a headband. 

“What’s this,” Kakashi asked.

“Kanezane Koruba is dead…,” she said turning to walk to the bathroom.

Both of the older Hatake and jounin recoiled at the sound of her voice. Two years… Two years had passed since they heard her speak. Kakashi felt his eyes water from that alone. Oharu stopped midway down the hall as he was still processing his shock.

“No one hurts my brother and gets away with it…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Feedback, suggestions, and requests are welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I always love to hear your thoughts! Comments, feedback, and suggestions are appreciated! I love y'all!
> 
> I added 497 words


End file.
